This invention relates in general to devices for supporting drapery along a vertical structure such as a wall.
It is commonplace to hang a drapery along a window opening or wall with the vertically extending folds gathered on each side and he-d back in a decorative fashion by means of a tieback. Such tiebacks can be of a rigid material such as a wood or metal or of a flexible material such as a material matching the drapery. In many cases it is desirable to support the return portion of the drapery from the wall so that the return folds are not crushed against the wall. Among the prior art devices which have been employed for this purpose are the drapery holders disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,420,289 and 4,022,415. The devices disclosed by these patents, the tieback and drapery return are supported by a bracket which is affixed at one end to the wall and has an arcuate outer end In one embodiment an adjustable bracket is provided in which inner and outer sections are both attached to an intermediate plate.
The drapery tiebacks are conventionlly secured to prior art holders by means of pin hooks Which engage eyelets attached to the ends of the tieback.
Conventional holders of the type described have a number of limitations and drawbacks. For example, with side-by-side windows, or where draperies meet at an inside or outside corner, two separate tiebacks are needed, one for each drapery. It is difficult, expensive, and time consuming to install two holders next to each other. Moreover, at an outside corner an unsightly gap betWeen adjoining draperies results, while in an inside corner there can be an unsightly overlap.
Another problem with existing holders is that it is difficult to pin the tiebacks to the holders using the pin hooks, particularly when the holder is located in a corner.